


Hideaway One Shots

by templorandom



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Blood, F/M, Flirting, Gunshot Wounds, Secret Relationship, Shooting, college party, group project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templorandom/pseuds/templorandom
Summary: I had been thinking about where the characters were before the story started. Here are little glimpses of each character, starting with Ivar.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"So you will have a little over two weeks to complete the project. I've assigned partners already, just make sure to check the modules online to know who you'll be working with."

Ivar zipped his bag as he took in the information. He hated group projects. He found them a waste of time, and didn't like interacting with the other people in his classes. Particularly the blond imbecile who always felt the need to shamelessly flirt with Professor Louis, simply because she was female.

He stood and walked out of the classroom, not bothering to look at anyone. He actually liked Anthropology. It was one of his favorite classes. But this group project was starting to change that.

Ivar swiped his card at the door, hoping to just lie on his bed for a bit. It had been a long day; Tuesdays were the worst for him. Three classes, from nine to four thirty. _At least I can sleep in tomorrow_ , he thought to himself as he tugged the door open. Someone else was pushing on it as he pulled. She almost ran into him, dropping a folder on the ground.

"Shit," the girl murmured, tucking her wavy hair behind her ear. Ivar lowered himself slowly to pick up the papers that had fallen from her hands. "I'm so sorry! I'm running late. And clearly not paying attention."

He said nothing, only stood and handed her the folder. He had seen her in the halls, laughing and drinking with a group of other girls. Their loud music would irk him when he was trying to study. 

"Thanks," she said, taking the papers from him. "You're Ivar, ri-"

He didn't let her finish; simply kept walking toward his room.

"Hey, man," his roommate greeted as he entered. He had known Eli since their first year. Rather, they had been assigned to live together, and Eli would talk at him. About everything and anything. Ivar didn't share much, only nodding and humming at the appropriate times. Eli seemed to like him for some reason, and Ivar tolerated his presence.

"Long day?" He asked Ivar, twirling a set of chopsticks into his noodles. Ivar nodded, dropping his bag on the couch. "Well, I got takeout. Have some." Ivar hummed his thanks, following the smell of food. He would get Eli something in return. Perhaps that disgusting beer, with the blue ribbon, that he seemed to like so much.

"Dude, guess what?" His roommate prodded, trailing after him. Ivar raised his eyebrows, as if to say, _I really don't care, but I know you're gonna tell me anyway_. "Allie gave me her number."

Alessandra Das seemed to attract everyone's attention on campus. She was outgoing and sultry looking, with long dark hair and full lips. Ivar had watched her in their religion seminar. He could still not figure out what her draw was. Even the professor seemed fascinated by this girl. But he nodded at Eli as he chewed. 

"Should I text her? Or wait? Nah, I should just text her," he said. Ivar tuned him out, walking into his room with a bowl in hand. He sat at his desk, and booted his computer, curious to see with whom he'd been paired for the project. He scrolled through the module until he found his name, next to his partner’s.

Nora Chen. He paused for a minute. _Nora Chen_. Ivar could barely recall her face. He shrugged, closing his laptop. He would think on it later. Right now, he just wanted sleep.

* * *

A sharp buzz woke him. Ivar frowned, then opened his eyes. The sun was already up, peaking through his closed blinds. He sat up slowly, reaching over to grab his phone. Someone had emailed him.

_Hey Ivar,_

_I saw we were paired up for the project. Are you free today to get started? Let me know._

_-Nora_

Ivar hit reply.

_Yes. I have no classes today._

He pressed send. Two minutes later, he received a reply.

_Cool. I'm done at one today. Where do you live? I can come to you._

_Berkeley._

_Awesome. Give me your number and I'll text you when I'm close_.

Ivar made a face. _What is it with Americans and their need to say things like "cool" and "awesome"? Why was everything so exciting for them?_ He hated this already, but sent her his number. Ivar wanted this over with as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Four hours later, Nora was knocking at his door. He pulled it open and stood aside to let her in, observing her as she took in the space.

"Hey,” she greeted, nodding at him. She trailed her hand over the couch slowly. “It's really nice in here.” Aslaug had insisted on coming over with him every year; buying new furniture and decorating his space. Ivar no longer protested, as no one else seemed to mind it.

"So where do you wanna work?" She asked. Ivar nodded toward his room, leading the way. He didn't want anyone barging in to interrupt and ask questions he didn't feel like answering. He just wanted this done, so she could leave.

"I was thinking we could present on genocide. I know that's kind of morbid, but there is a lot that people don't know about it. We could make our presentation really interesting and informative for the class," she said, taking a seat at his desk. Ivar shrugged, grabbing his laptop and settling on his bed.

She stared at him, silent until he held her gaze. "I know your whole thing is to be all dark and brooding, which is pretty hot, but I'm gonna need you to talk to me. I wanna get an A on this," she told him, smirking.

Ivar stared back at her. No one had ever spoken to him like that, not even his professors. It was annoying and intriguing at the same time.

"Which countries do you want to focus on?" He asked, blinking slowly.

Nora smiled. "I'll send you the list I started."

They worked for about two hours before she insisted on a break. "Do you have anything to eat? Or can we order something? I skipped breakfast." He gazed at her, but didn't say anything.

 "I'll just order a pizza," she told him, ignoring his look. "What toppings do you want?"

Ivar shook his head and shrugged. Nora fiddled on her phone and waited for someone to pick up, and he lied back, watching her. She had on ripped black jeans and a faded gray and blue t-shirt that was a slightly big on her frame. Her dark hair was in a messy bun, and black lined the top of her lids. She looked less feminine than the other girls he had seen on campus. Her clothes were plain, distressed even, but he liked how unflashy she seemed.

Nora looked at him, still ordering, and winked. Ivar furrowed his brow slightly, then chuckled under his breath. _American girls are so forward_ , he thought, staring at her while she smirked back at him.

* * *

 

"What the fuck is this?" He blurted when the pizza arrived, and Nora burst out laughing. He gazed at her with a confused look, wondering what was so funny.

"It's mac and cheese pizza," she said, still giggling.

"What?" Ivar said, wrinkling his brow. 

"You said you didn't care what I got! Don't pout, just try it," she urged, grabbing a slice and pushing the box toward him. He curled his lip at her in annoyance, then looked back down at the box.

"Did you expect me to get, like, surströmming and meatballs or whatever?" Ivar glanced at her again. Nora was smiling as she chewed. She was teasing him. He grabbed a slice angrily, intent on showing her...what? He wasn't sure. But the constant playfulness in her gaze was starting to grate on him.

"How did you even know I’m Swedish?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ivar Ragnarsson? It's pretty obvious," Nora replied, sitting next to him. _Was it?_ He wondered. Most people in the States actually didn't know, and didn't ever bother asking where he was really from.

"Where are you from?" He then questioned.

"Baltimore," she said, looking at him curiously, as if waiting. When he only stared back, she raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"What?" He posed.

"I was expecting you to look horrified, but then I remembered you're not from here."

"Why would I look horrified?"

"Do you know anything about Baltimore?"

Ivar shook his head. "Where is it?"

"Maryland. It's close to D.C. Have you heard of _The Wire_?"

Ivar nodded. Eli was always raving about it, and always urged him to watch it.

"Well, it doesn't have the best reputation. And the show didn't exactly help. But it's home. People always trash on it, so I try not to brag. I'm not ashamed, I just hate seeing people looked scared every time I say I am from there."

"I don't think that's the reason," he mumbled, and her eyes widened.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" She asked, her lips curling upward in amusement. He shook his head, finishing his slice.

"You're not as boring as I thought you were," she told him, licking her fingers clean.

* * *

The next few days were the same. Nora would come to his room, and they would keep working on the project. She teased him incessantly, but it did not bother him anymore. It was not like how Sigurd taunted him. Nora was friendly, and funny even. He liked it.

"Why are you so quiet, Ivar?" She asked him one day as he was typing away on his laptop. He paused, looking over at her. "You never talk in class. I never see you at parties or anything. What's the deal? Do you not like it here?"

He shrugged. It was fine. He was here for school. It did not matter if he made friends or not.

"You know everyone thinks you're really intimidating," Nora told him, still typing away.

"Okay," he said, unsure of how to respond.

"Do you like that? That people think that about you?"

"I don't care what they think," he said, blinking.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice taking on that tone he knew. The one where she was about to say something suggestive.

"Yes," he said flatly, staring at her.

"That's interesting. Because I heard Sarah from our class talking about you, and she had some choice words."

"Which were?" He posed.

"I thought you said you didn't care," Nora mused, tilting her head. He rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from her.

"Well, she said if she had the chance, she would 'ride you so hard, your dick would fall off'."

Ivar blinked at her, unmoving.

"I think you should go for it. She is clearly interested, just like every other girl I come across. They're scared of you, but they still want to fuck you."

He stared at her, his brow furrowing. "Which one is Sarah again?"

Nora laughed, shoving at his shoulder. Her hand was small, but warm on his skin. It had been so long since he had even touched another person. Feeling her fingers on him was like a shock; like every cell in his body had just been switched on. He glanced at her again, and she was still looking at him, and smiling.

* * *

"Ivar!" He heard across the street. He'd left his room to buy something for the throbbing in his head. Nora stood at the corner, her green bomber jacket the only pop of color on her. She waved, running over to him.

"What's up?" She asked, balancing a shopping bag over her arms. He lifted the water bottle and pills he had just purchased, the headache already subsiding.

"Wanna come to a party? My house is having one. I just bought drinks," she told him, lifting the bag. His eyes roamed over her. They had finished their project already. There was no need to see each other again. He shook his head, turning to leave when he noticed her face crumbling.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun. I can show you my room, for once," she said, grinning at him. Ivar stared at her. Then he rolled his eyes, walking forward.

"Yes!" She cheered, following him. "You will have such a good time, I promise!"

The house was already packed once they arrived. It was loud and warm, and the lights were low. She was wrong. He was not going to have a good time.

"Nora! Bitch, get over here! I was telling everyone how you can rap that Kendrick Lamar verse, and they don't believe me!"

She left his side, laughing as she joined her friends. Ivar closed his eyes, immediately regretting saying yes to her. He didn't like seeing the way her face fell, for some reason. But he hated this. Hated being around all of these people he didn't know.

"Ivar!" Someone shouted. "Dude, you're at a party! That's a first!" He turned, and Eli stood next to him, a beer in his hand. "Want something to drink?"

Ivar nodded, following him to the kitchen. Eli knelt in front of the fridge, pulling out another bottle for him. "How did you end up here?"

Ivar searched the room, and his eyes landed on Nora again. He pointed at her, and Eli's eyes followed his gaze.

"Ah. She's really cute, man. You should make a move!" His roommate exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder. He looked back up at Nora again. She was watching him now. Smiling, she dropped the bag she had onto the floor, and walked over to them.

"Hey! I was afraid you left. Want me to give you a tour?"

"Yup! Ivar was just telling me that he had never been here before. Show him around," Eli urged. He raised his eyebrows at Ivar, pushing him forward. Nora grabbed his hand, leading him through the house.

"And this is my room," she said, opening the door slowly. She turned on a lamp, and the space was filled with a soft glow. The air smelled sweet and powdery, in a pleasant way. It was cozy; a gray comforter on the bed, and navy curtains hanging from the windows. All but one of the walls were bare. The one across her bed was filled with pictures and stickers and art, like a full sized collage. There were plants everywhere, and a white fur-like rug covered the wooden floor.

He sat at the edge of her bed, silently admiring the wall. There were so many colors and faces and designs. Ivar found himself getting lost in it all.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Nora stated, sitting next to him. He turned to her slowly. Her face was completely bare, and open, eyes large and dark and warm. So unlike his own.

She leaned forward suddenly and kissed him. Her mouth pressed against his gently, but firmly, and his brow furrowed. He pulled away, carefully searching her face.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," she said, staring up at him.

"Why?" Ivar asked.

"Why? Are you kidding me? I've been laying it on thick, and you've barely even batted an eye. You can't be that clueless," Nora said, lunging forward to kiss him again. She climbed onto his lap, circling her arms around his neck.

"I'll stop, if you want me to," she said as her lips moved on his, slowing her movements. "If you're not interested, it's okay. You won't hurt my feelings."

Ivar grabbed her by the waist and held her as he lifted her body. He threw her on the bed and climbed over her slowly, his face hovering only centimeters from hers. "I wasn't clueless," was all he told her, before he kissed her back.

Nora tugged on his coat, pulling it off of his shoulders, then reached for his thermal to remove that as well. He sat up, grabbing the front of her shirt to pull her upright with him. Ivar found the hem and pushed it upward, momentarily breaking their kiss. She had on a lacy gray bra underneath, the most delicate thing he had ever seen on her.

He let his eyes roam over her as she undid the button of her jeans and pulled them downward. Seeing her unclothed was something else entirely. Nora was usually so covered up, dark fabrics and oversized pieces encasing her frame. But now, practically naked, she looked different; the curves of her body seeming gentle and inviting.

She sat up on her knees as well to kiss him again. Ivar ran his fingers through her hair, finding the tie that held it all together. The strands fell over her shoulders, long and inky and smelling like pine. He would remember that smell for a long time.

Nora kissed him harder, turning their bodies so he would lie under her. She straddled him, trailing her lips over his jaw then his neck. Her skin was so soft and warm under his hands, and he touched her everywhere. She was grinding her hips into his, tugging on his hair as her teeth grazed the skin of his ear.

“Let me get a condom,” she whispered, sitting up and walking toward the door. Ivar watched her disappear into the hall then return a moment later, a blue plastic square in her hand. She ripped it open with her teeth in one fluid movement, then climbed over him again, working at the buttons and zipper of his pants. Ivar simply lied back, watching her with an amused grin and rubbing his thumb back and forth over her thigh.

Nora pulled his pants and underwear down, grabbing at his cock impatiently. Ivar took the condom from her and rolled it on, while she removed her own underwear and straddled him again eagerly. He grabbed her hips as she lined him up to her slit, sinking down on him slowly. Nora gasped lightly and closed her eyes as she swallowed him into herself. Ivar grunted and squeezed at her, overcome by the warmth and tightness.

She arched her back, moving her him smoothly. He trailed a hand over the plane of her stomach, settling it over the cup of her bra. Ivar tugged it, lowering the strap to let her breast pop free. Nora opened her eyes and gazed down at him, a grin forming on her lips. She reached up and pulled both straps, pushing her bra down to her waist, then grabbed his hand again, urging him to fondle her. The whole time she did not still her hips, grinding on him like she would never stop.

Nora starting to make little whimpering noises in her throat, and the sound intrigued him. He tilted his head at her, then grabbed her waist, harder this time. He thrust over and over again, fucking up into her into until her voice grew louder and more plaintive. The timbre of her moans curled upward every time their hips met, making his cock twitch inside of her.

Ivar moved her up and down on him, enjoying the way she was impaled repeatedly. Nora leaned over him to find his mouth again, and moved her hips even faster. She was panting and moaning, biting at his lips hungrily as they continued to move together.

“Are you gonna come for me?” She asked, voice low and breathless.

Ivar chuckled. “I think you might beat me to it.”

Her eyes popped open, then she furrowed her brow, as if offended. She sat back up, hands on his chest; a challenging look now firmly set on her face. “We’ll see about that.”

Nora set a rapid pace, grinding her teeth together as she stared down at him. He could tell she was trying really hard not to come, and it made him smirk. She narrowed her eyes at the gesture, and exhaled deeply, the side of her mouth curling just a bit. Ivar stared back up at her, still unfazed, until he felt something. He widened his eyes, and a wicked grin covered Nora’s features. She kept winding her hips, now clenching and flexing her walls around him in a way that was maddening.

He dug his fingers into her skin, trying hard not to succumb; suddenly he felt his body tensing, and a _fuck_  slipped past his lips, low and harsh. A warm feeling, and something else he could never describe, spread through his body. A moment later, she moaned loudly, finally allowing herself to release.

Nora caught her breath, blowing strands of hair out of her face. She smiled at him, then leaned back down to kiss him, her lips soft and wet on his. She settled her head on his chest, and he let himself close his eyes for a minute, liking the way her body felt over his.

* * *

It was still dark when he woke, the sun just barely starting to rise. Nora lied on her stomach next to him, her dark tresses completely covering her face. He rose carefully, glancing around the room to find his clothes. He tried to move as slowly as he possible could, hoping the metal of his braces would not creak and wake her. 

After what seemed like years, he finally made it out of the house, walking through the empty streets of New Haven. He made it back to his own room and settled into his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

A few hours later his phone buzzed. With eyes still closed, he reached into his coat pocket, barely opening his lids to glance at the screen.

**_Nora Chen_ **

**_1 New Message_ **

_Hey! You were gone when I woke up. Did you make it back okay?_

Ivar stared at the words for a long time before typing.

_Yes._

_Good. I was going to ask if you wanted to get breakfast, but..._

He kept staring until the screen went dark, then laid the phone on his chest. It buzzed again.

_It’s cool if you don’t want to. But I’ll see you in class, right?_

Of course she would see him in class. They still had a quarter of the semester left.

 _Yes_ , he typed back, then closed his eyes again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ubbe's POV. This chapter spans a long chunk of time. I also tried to write it in a way where the brothers had a slightly better relationship with Aslaug, though I still wanted the tension and doubt that was present in the show. I liked Aslaug, so I didn't want to write her as all bad, like they kind of tried to do on the show.

"And that's it? You didn't keep talking to her?"

Ivar was back from university, and Ubbe was glad he was finally home. The last time they had seen each other was Christmas.

"What was I supposed to say? We had sex, and that's it. She didn't talk to me after that."

"Did you want to keep talking to her? Did you like her at all?" Ubbe asked. He was so excited when Ivar mentioned meeting a girl a few months back. His brother was so reclusive that it worried him sometimes; Ivar barely had any friends, at school or at home. So Ubbe smiled widely, urging him for details, when he heard of this Nora Chen.

The side of Ivar's mouth moved upward the tiniest bit. "She was okay."

"Okay? She had to be more than okay if you brought her up. You don't just talk about a girl and then say, "She's okay," if she didn't mean anything at all. What is the-"

"Fine! I liked her, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I liked her a lot and I liked fucking her. I just didn't know what to do after. And then she sort of...stopped reaching out," Ivar burst, clenching a fist.

Ubbe rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "She probably thought you weren't interested. Maybe she thought you only wanted a one-night thing, and she backed off because she was disappointed. It sounds like she actually liked you too, and she thought you were blowing her off."

Ivar knit his brows together, but said nothing, looking away.

"It's okay," Ubbe assured him, standing and stretching. "There will be other girls. You just have to learn to talk to people, Ivar. Especially the ones that like you. Don't push them away." Ivar raised his eyes, staring at Ubbe, before he looked away again, his features almost petulant.

"Ubbe, I need you to come here please," their mother's voice rang over the intercom. He patted Ivar's leg before turning, jogging lightly across the hall. He hopped down the stairs two at a time and made his way to the office where Aslaug was.

She wore a flowy aqua blouse, which complemented the amber tones in her long hair, and a delicate gold necklace. Even though Aslaug was his mother, Ubbe was always struck by how regal she seemed. Her high cheekbones; long neck; the graceful way she moved, almost as if she were floating. She seemed a goddess, living among regular people.

Aslaug looked up as he entered, smiling lightly. "I just heard back from the Blue Star Corporation. They are willing to meet next week," she informed him, shuffling a stack of papers.

"Oh," Ubbe responded. "Good."

His mother met his gaze, sighing. "I know all of this is not very interesting. But you are the oldest, and the most responsible. I know you can take over once your father and I can no longer run the company."

Ubbe nodded. "Yes. But that will not happen for a long time."

"Still. You must learn," she affirmed, her tone soft but serious. Aslaug sat up straighter, picking off a nonexistent piece of fluff from her top. "Have you heard from Klara recently?"

Now it was Ubbe's turn to sigh. Klara Berglund. She was the daughter of one of his mother's socialite friends. Klara was beautiful, with long blonde hair, sweet blue eyes, and the most amazing pair of legs Ubbe had ever seen on a woman.

But something about her just did not do it for him. She was polite and well mannered, like all of the girls in their circle of exclusivity and wealth. Yet, whenever he was with her, he felt a dullness in his chest, like he could stick a fork into his eyeball and feel no pain whatsoever.

"I see her tonight," he told Aslaug, trying to sound more excited than he actually felt.

"Oh, good," she replied, relieved. "Elva tells me she cannot stop talking about you. I think she is quite smitten." Ubbe gave a small, mirthless smile.

He wanted Aslaug to be happy. As a child, he had felt unsure of how his mother felt for him. Unsure of whether she had any love for him, especially after Ivar was born. He and Hvitserk relied on one another, while she doted on their youngest brother.

But he had grown into the role he did not ask for. Ubbe accepted the expectations thrust onto him. So if that meant seeing Klara, even though she deserved much more than him, he would go. If it meant feeling that dullness again, then he would do it. For Klara. For Aslaug.

* * *

"Ubbe? Are you listening?" A light voice called.

He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dimness in the room. He looked up at Klara, nodding dumbly. "Of course."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You were not. I can tell," she said, walking toward him slowly. "But that's okay. I know what will make you pay attention."

They had gone to dinner, eaten at one of her favorite places. He could barely remember what he had ordered, let alone what they had talked about. Ubbe felt guilty sometimes, for not feeling anything when he was with her. He knew Klara was wonderful, everyone did. But something in the back of his mind told him it was not the kind of wonderful he longed for. He was unsure of what he wanted. He could not picture a single person; who they were, what they liked or disliked. There was just a void, and he knew Klara was not filling it. And knowing that, and not telling her, made him feel like a complete asshole.

"I was saying that I bought this other set, but I knew that you would like this one much better." Klara tugged at the ties of her robe to reveal a sheer bra, and matching underwear. There were intricate flowers embroidered on the mesh material, but still, he could see everything. A garter belt held up the stockings she had been wearing under her skirt.

Ubbe widened his eyes and blinked. "You look....." She looked amazing, as usual. But she was wrong. He didn't like it. He felt almost ashamed, gazing at her when he felt nothing for her. It was like he was sneaking a peak at something that was not meant for him to see.

He averted his eyes, staring at her knees as she approached him. "Ubbe, you don't have to be so gentlemanly all the time. I want you to look at me," she told him, climbing onto his lap. Klara wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her nose against his. "Or would you rather I just take it all off?"

He tried to keep still. Ignore her words. But Ubbe could feel the blood rushing straight to his cock. It had been a while since he had slept with anyone, and Klara was making it difficult to deny her. He started to shake his head, keeping his palms on the arms of the chair. He dug his fingers into the material, which caught her attention. Klara lowered her hands to his, plucking his fingers away and placing them on her hips.

"There. That's better, right?"

Ubbe clenched his teeth, staring straight into her blue eyes. _Oh, yes. Yes, it was_. Her skin was warm and so plush under his touch. _How could her skin be so soft? How do girls do that?_ He wondered silently. He sat upright, and caught a whiff of her floral perfume as she moved with him. It only made everything worse.

He lunged forward, catching her mouth. Klara giggled, lifting her hands to cup his face, but Ubbe grasped them roughly, placing them behind her back. He stood, forcing her off of him, and walked her to the bed.

"You're so eager," she whispered as they continued to kiss. "I wish we would have done this sooner."

Ubbe said nothing, only turned her forward and bent her over the mattress. He pulled her underwear down hastily, and when she tried to lift herself, he simply shoved her back down. He could hear her laughter as he undid his pants.

"I'm on birth-" she was cut off by him entering her. He already knew. He had seen her taking it before. Klara gave a moan, a high-pitched sound that made him grip her waist harder.

 _You're a piece of shit_ was the only thing he thought as he kept moving in and out of her.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Ubbe," he heard in his ear.

Lagertha was hugging him. He let it happen, but did not hug her back. He didn't want anyone here. He wanted them all gone.

Ubbe thought it had been some sort of sick joke when he heard the news. How could Aslaug have died? And so quickly after his father? It was incomprehensible. He had seen her. She was healthy. She was fine. _What happened?_

Lagertha pulled away, her black-rimmed eyes searching his face. Her dark dress looked quite severe against her skin and hair. He was used to seeing her in sharp, bespoke suits cut from rich materials. They told everyone that she knew she was beautiful, but more importantly, that she could handle her shit. Ubbe much preferred to see her like that now, instead of in this somber get-up.

"I still can't believe it. How much you look like him," she whispered, gently placing her hand on his arm. He lowered his eyes to where their bodies met, then raised them to hers, blinking. He had heard it as soon as he hit puberty. How identical he was to Ragnar. Once, it might have pleased him, to be compared to his father. Now, it made no difference.

Lagertha patted his arm, giving him one last sympathetic look before walking away. He watched her go, then looked around the room. Everyone was quiet, preoccupied. This was the perfect time to leave.

Ubbe started to back away slowly, keeping his movements subtle so as to not draw attention to himself. When he reached the handle of the French doors, he pushed it down slowly, sliding past easily until he was outside. He walked around toward the side of the estate, where there was an old ladder. The second storey was easy to access, but he wanted to get to the roof, the very top. That was where no could get to him.

The shoes he wore were not the best for climbing, but he pressed on. By the time he reached the top, his coat and pants were ruined, and the shoes scuffed. But what held his attention was something else.

Hvitserk, Ivar, Sigurd, and Bjorn were already on the roof, passing around a flask. He walked toward them, tilting his head.

"How did you get up here? Didn't it hurt your legs?" He asked, nodding at Ivar. He didn't mean to be patronizing, but he always caught the pained expressions on his brother's face. Ivar tried to hide them, but Ubbe always knew that meant he was hurting.

"I have my ways," his brother responded, taking a swig of the flask.

"Ah, you mean Bjorn carried you," Ubbe said, grabbing it from him.

"No. I'm not six anymore, I know how to get around on my own," he responded, sounding very much like he did when he was six.

Ubbe smirked, drinking more of whatever they had put in the container. "What are you all doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Sigurd retorted, flicking a lighter underneath a freshly rolled joint.

"I couldn't take it down there," was all he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, join the club," Hvitserk spat. He had his hands tucked into his pockets, and was kicking at something in front of him. Ubbe had never seen his brother look so down. Not even that time they both almost got hypothermia. He was brave then, and was only a child. Now he seemed defeated.

Bjorn sniffed loudly. "Ragnar is gone. Aslaug is dead. And Ecbert has taken the company from under our family," he stated, staring off into the woods that surrounded their house. "You all know what we have to do."

"Kill him," Ivar replied immediately, as if it were obvious.

There were all silent. Hvitserk stopped moving. Sigurd pulled the joint from his mouth. Bjorn stood, his neat blond hair - the same bright shade as Lagertha's - glowing in the light of the sun.

"Precisely," was all his half-brother said, and in that moment, everything seemed right to Ubbe.

* * *

 

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ He couldn't think straight. 

Hvitserk hung on him, blood trailing from his side.

 _Shit. Why did we do this? They shot Sigurd. We fucked it up,_ was what he was thinking as they waited in the alley.

The four of them knew that Aelle would have protection, but they did not anticipate how far the man went to defend himself. Every corner they turned, there was someone, ready with a gun.

He looked over at Hvitserk. He was starting to look pale, and his eyes were closing.

"Hey, wake up," Ubbe said sharply, grasping his brother's hand. "You're not dying here, do you hear me?"

Hvitserk chuckled, and Ubbe felt a small sliver of relief. If his brother could still laugh, that was a good sign. Suddenly, a sharp whistle rang out, and they both looked up.

Ubbe glanced at Hvitserk then adjusted him on his shoulder. "Ready?"

Hvitserk swallowed, then nodded. They ran, following the sound. Ivar was at the top of the stairs, in front of a large house that resembled all the other buildings lining the street. He pushed them into a dark room and they collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't think it would be this way. They had planned it differently, and it all went to shit. Ubbe rested his head back, relaxing his shoulders. He was about to close his eyes when he felt another presence in the room.

A light was flicked on, and he saw her. Short, dark hair. Curious eyes. She was not beautiful in the way Klara was. It was more pronounced with Klara, the first thing that struck you when you saw her. This girl in front of him was not unattractive by any means, but Ubbe felt an odd pull when his eyes landed on her. There was a sharpness, like you would always remember her.

She glanced at him, and he felt it again, that pull. Like he just wanted to be next to her. He wanted to know her name. He wanted to know everything about her.

The girl snapped at Ivar, and it almost made him laugh. Ubbe held it in, scolding his brother for grabbing at her so harshly.

The more she battled with him, the more Ubbe wanted to approach her. His fingers twitched at the thought of being near her, but he forced himself to stay on the ground, away. He thanked her for helping them, knowing he would never be able to get close to her. That he could not be selfish and have her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new side of Hvitserk. Hope you all enjoy!

"Your phone," Maria murmured against his neck.

Hvitserk noted that her voice sounded even sexier when she was sleepy. It was deep and raspy, and her accent was more pronounced than it usually was. He smiled, eyes still closed.

The phone buzzed again, and he heard it this time. Eva groaned on his other side, nuzzling into his chest. Hvitserk rose suddenly, leaning over her body to grab the device.

_**Mom** _

_**3 New Messages** _

_Hvitserk, where are you?_

_Are you at the hotel again?_

_Can you please call me?_

He rolled his eyes. She always seemed to need him right when he was having fun. Hvitserk tapped at the screen, replying.

_Yeah, I'm here. What's up?_

_I thought you said you would pick up Ivar. I did not want to send a car for him. He is finally home, and I wanted him to be comfortable._

Hvitserk sighed loudly.

_I am going to pick him up. He's not supposed to be back until tomorrow, remember?_

_No, Hvitserk. He is back today._

He froze. Swiped at his screen. Checked the date again. _Shit._

_I thought he told us at his graduation that he was done with that research thing tomorrow._

_Yes, but that was three months ago. He told us later that he would be done early. That is why I kept reminding you of the date._

Hvitserk hung his head, cursing softly. She was right. As usual.

_Okay. I'll take a jet and get him._

_It is not necessary. Ubbe is already on his way._

Hvitserk stared at the screen. He could feel the disappointment coming through the phone. Ubbe had been taking on more responsibilities at the company; that was why Aslaug had asked him to get Ivar. He felt bad, knowing how much Ubbe went out of his way for everyone. He knew his older brother would not mind. He never did. But Hvitserk still felt guilty.

 _I messed up. I'm sorry_ , he typed to her.

_I know. I will see you when you get home._

"Are you okay?" Eva asked sitting up and leaning her chin on his shoulder. Her long hair brushed over his skin, giving him some comfort.

"Yeah. I just forgot to get my little brother. He is back home today," Hvitserk replied. 

"The cute one? With the dark hair, who always looks angry?" She prodded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yes," he chuckled, turning his body to face her. Her irises were somewhere between gray and green, and coupled with her dark hair, she looked like a sly little cat. Hvitserk loved it, especially when she would brush up against him, purring and moaning like she really was feline.

"So you think Ivar is cute?" He teased, covering her with his torso. His arms were on either side of her head, and he stared down at her, smirking.

"Yes," Maria replied, eyes still closed. "And the other one too, _el que tiene la barba_."

" _¡Sí! y el rubio también._ With his little curls. So adorable," Eva added, giggling and squirming under him.

Hvitsetk growled, feigning jealousy. "This whole time I thought you both only wanted me. I will have to punish you for leading me on like this."

"Punish how?" Eva inquired, her eyes going wide. They were gleaming in anticipation.

"Oh, it will be long," he warned, sliding himself down her body. "And you will beg," he told her, pulling at the hem of her lacy underwear. "And by the end, you will not even be able to even think clearly, I will hurt you so bad," Hvitserk finished, spreading her legs apart before him.

Maria snorted next to them, blinking her eyes open. "Oh, I am so scared."

"You should be," he said, voice deep. He lowered his tongue onto Eva, licking at her slowly and languidly. She moaned, high and breathy, her back arching off the bed beautifully.

"You're next."

* * *

 

Hvitserk pulled into the driveway, the sun bright and shining despite the oddly cool weather. Elin stood at the front of the house, speaking into her cell phone as a group of men were bringing in new furniture. She was holding the door open for them, and Hvitserk smiled, watching her as he exited his sports car.

"Always so kind," he murmured in her ear, placing a hand at the small of her back. Elin turned, sliding away from him easily. The smile she gave was polite, her ruby covered lips not showing any of her teeth. 

"Yes, I will make sure to have the contract sent to you as soon as possible," she spoke into the phone, smoothing back a strand of her chestnut hair. It was pulled back into a neat braid, and held together with a large golden band. Hvitserk watched her, waiting for her to finish. She wore a long coat and flowing white pants that were tied artfully above her waist. Elin was never disheveled; it was another thing he had immediately loved about her.

The first day she had started as Aslaug's assistant, so many years ago, Elin had not said much; only hovered behind his mother as orders were given. But when Hvitserk's eyes met hers, she smiled at him, her brown eyes warm and sweet. He had lost it. Ever since then, he got a warm feeling in his chest any time she was around. He had come to learn that she was smart and thoughtful, and always seemed to know what to do. She took care of him whenever he needed it, and he never sensed any judgment from her, even when he did something completely stupid.

"Welcome home," she greeted, smiling at him again. "Did you have a nice time at the hotel? I tried to call before your mom reached you, but I think I was too late."

"What does that matter, now that I am seeing you?" He asked, his lips curving upward. Elin's smile grew wider, the corners of her eyes creasing.

"Such a charmer you are," she told him, standing straight in her heels.

"Only for you," Hvitserk replied, leaning in closer. She did not move away, but her eyes turned serious.

"Hvitserk," she whispered, a warning in her tone.

"What?" He asked. He searched her face, his eyes hovering on her lips. He met her gaze again and she looked away quickly, smiling sheepishly.

"You know you shouldn't say things like that to me," she scolded, though the smile remained.

"Why not?" He argued, moving closer to her. Elin backed away this time, her hand reaching out behind her to steady her movements.

"Because I work for your family," she stated firmly, looking back at him. Her eyes did not waver this time.

"So? There's nothing wrong with mixing business and pleasure," he told her, placing his hands on either side of her head.

"Not for you. But your mother would fire me. I don't think she would like it if I was involved with one of her sons," Elin said, staring up at him. Her gaze was playful, defiant, and serious all at once. It only excited Hvitserk more.

"I think she would like it very much. You know everything and you're responsible and nice. Exactly the kind of person I need," he said lowly.

Elin chuckled. "I already get paid by your mother to be her assistant. Why would I do it for free for you?"

"Did I forget to mention that you are beautiful and I would fuck you until you were screaming my name? I think that is an even exchange," he said huskily, his eyes roaming up and down her frame. "Don't you?"

Elin's cheeks flushed a rosy color, and her eyes grew wide. Hvitserk thought he had never seen anything he liked more.

"I..." she began, blinking rapidly.

"You would like that," he said, a lopsided grin on his face. "Just as much as I would."

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, you are many things, Elin Sandström. But you are not a good liar," he teased, his voice deep and rumbling.

She exhaled deeply, gazing at him again. "Yes. You're right. I'm not a good liar. But I am smart. I've held my tongue before, but I will say this now: I know you. And I know that you would toss me aside as soon as you were done with me."

Hvitserk's smiled faltered at her words.

"I could never look down on you for anything you do. I know many girls have fallen for your sweet words, and I don't blame them. But I can't afford to lose my job just because you want me as your plaything for a few hours. Maybe I am wrong, but until it is proven otherwise, I have to put my duties to your family first."

"Is that what you really think of me?" Hvitserk asked, his brow wrinkling.

"It's not what I think, it is what I see," Elin said. "Don't you think I want to be having the time of my life? Of course I do. But then I would have to wake up and keep serving your family. I have to go back to the outskirts of your life," she said, pointing at him, "and it's worse because you can stay and enjoy with someone else. I'll be forgotten."

Hvitserk looked down. He was feeling it again, that sense of guilt. It seemed like everyone around him had a weight on their shoulders that they carried, and yet he had had no idea. It was all slowly revealing itself to him, how much the people around him worked and took care of things. He had never had to think about any of that. Not until now.

Elin huffed, swiping at the liner on her lids. "I did not mean to lecture you," she chuckled. "I just...was raised to be cautious. I don't mean to insult you. I only know you like to enjoy yourself, and you have that right. But it would be complicated, and that does not seem like something you're interested in."

Hvitserk looked back up at her, then leaned down quickly and kissed her. Her lips were soft and somehow tasted of strawberries. He loved it.

She was better than he had imagined. Everything seemed to stop when he was with Elin. He certainly liked the other girls he had been with. Eva was adorable, and Maria could do that amazing thing with her tongue. But Elin...his insides were like jelly whenever he saw Elin. He had never felt that before. How could she think that he would just forget about her?

She made a sound at the back of her throat and that only spurred him further. Hvitserk gripped either side of her head with his palms, kissing her more deeply. Elin placed a hand on his chest tentatively, then kissed him back just as eagerly. They stood there together, no one around, their lips molding and merging. Hvitserk wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

Her phone rang in her hand suddenly and she jumped, pulling away from him. He still held her, his face close as she checked it.

"You're wrong about one thing," he told her, his lips still brushing against hers. "I would never toss you aside." Hvitserk stepped back, giving her one last look before walking through the doors.

* * *

 

"I just don't understand. She has worked for me for almost five years. It makes no sense," Aslaug stated, waving a fork in the air.

"Perhaps she grew sick of us," Ragnar mused quietly, his lips quirking upward.

Hvitserk stared at his father. It had been almost three weeks since he last saw him. But he didn't care about that. Elin had quit, and as usual, he felt like he had messed something up.

She had kept denying him, afraid that Aslaug would punish her for getting close to him. But one night, she just stopped holding back. Since then, they had been seeing one another secretly. And she was amazing. He loved every minute he spent with her.

But the guilt consumed her. She felt she was betraying Aslaug somehow, and he could see the anxiety coursing through her. Hvitserk tried to convince her that it would be fine, that his mother would understand. He told her that Aslaug was not as haughty as she seemed; that his mother always found a way to connect with a person, no matter how different they were from her. But the more he said it, the more Elin would worry. Until she finally just quit. And left.

"I liked her," Sigurd stated, chewing on his food. "She was always nice to me."

"Yes, she was a wonderful girl. And was an even better assistant. I am sad that she is gone. She is irreplaceable," their mother said, shaking her head. Hvitserk gazed at his plate, barely tasting his food.

"People tend to do that," Ragnar said, wiggling a knife between his fingers. "Leave when you least expect it. It is quite hard to deal with. Don't you think, Hvitserk?"

He glanced up at his father quickly, holding his gaze. His blue eyes were bright, and he seemed to be conveying something without saying anything at all. He simply nodded back at Ragnar, taking another bite of food.

* * *

 

Hvitserk walked into the den, his brothers strewn across the couches. Ubbe glanced up, giving him a smile.

"Are you excited to go see Rollo?" He asked, tucking his arms behind his back. Hvitserk nodded absentmindedly, barely acknowledging his brother.

Ubbe furrowed his brow as he stared back. "What's wrong?"

Hvitserk shrugged, but Ivar piped up from where he lied on the floor. "He is upset that Elin is gone."

Ubbe looked confused for a moment, then chuckled. "It's okay. Mom will find another assistant, it's not a big deal."

"But Hvitserk won't find another Elin to fuck," Ivar stated, opening his eyes finally. He arched an eyebrow as he stared back at Hvitserk.

"Wait. What?" Ubbe asked, sitting up. "You were with Elin? Since when?"

Hvitserk's eyes roamed between his brothers. He sighed, then nodded. "A couple of months."

"Is that why she quit? Did you do something to her?" Sigurd asked, strumming on a guitar.

"No," Hvitserk spat, hanging his head. "She felt guilty, so she quit. She thought she would be fired if anyone found out."

"Then why did you tell Ivar? And not me?" Ubbe asked.

"He didn't tell me," was all Ivar said, closing his eyes again.

"Did you like her?" Sigurd asked, tilting his head. Hvitserk thought back to when he first met her. The time they first kissed. The first time he woke up and she was next to him, smelling of lilac. He thought back to her laugh. The way she would bite her lip when she was thinking. The birthmark on her elbow. He learned so much about her, more than he had any other person. And now she was gone.

"I more than liked her," he said, his forehead wrinkling.

 Ubbe sighed, patting him on the back. "I'm sorry. What luck we have with girls, huh?" he said, lying back on the couch. They were all silent after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snapshot of Ivar and Nora's time together while they were partners. I really wanted to make this smutty, but it didn't make sense with the timeline I had set up. Hopefully it is still enjoyable.

"Hey, stranger." 

Ivar paused. He knew that voice. Or he thought he did. It sounded like Nora to him. But it also didn't; the voice was deeper, elongating each syllable that was spoken. He approached the figure slowly, the darkness of the sky obscuring any detail he would normally be able to see.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Ivar narrowed his eyes, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. It was Nora. Arching an eyebrow, he said nothing, looking at her while she sat on the wide bench.

Nora chuckled, and brought something to her lips. The thing glowed orange and yellow as she sucked, then a sweet, pungent smoke wafted around them. "Of course you were working. You're too serious to not be, right?"

Ivar stared at her, exhaling audibly. He wasn't sure what exactly it was about Nora that gave him a weird feeling. They had been working on the project for four days, and he decided that she was irksome. Yet, her presence was starting to grow on him. She tilted her head to the side then extended her arm outward, offering him the joint. Ivar blinked at her hand, then raised his eyes to her again.

Nora waved it back and forth. "Come on. You know you want to," she urged. He got closer, and could make out that her smile was widening.

"You don't seem like the type to hang out in dark corners late at night," he said, sitting next to her. He grabbed the joint from her fingers easily and brought it to his own mouth.

"What would you even know about me anyway, Ivar?" She asked, her tone smooth and mellow.

"I know you talk a lot," he retorted.

"I can see how that would be true, for someone like you." She was right. He avoided talking to anyone here, if he could help it.

"Tell me something about yourself then. Something that is true," he stated, leaning against the brick of the building. The weed was already start to hit him, and his limbs felt heavy, in that good way. 

Nora inhaled again, closing her eyes. "Like what?"

"What's your major?"

"Computer science," she replied, turning her head to look at him. "But I take some music classes. I play the drums, and my dad didn't want me to major in it. I take the classes anyway, and just don't tell him. You?"

"Political science," he told her. 

Nora hummed, taking another drag. "Sounds boring."

He furrowed his brow. "Says the compsci nerd."

"Okay, sassy," she teased, smiling wide. "That wasn't my choice, remember? Anyway, that all you got for me?"

Ivar smirked at her. "Okay. Why are you sitting out here like a creep, smoking by yourself?"

She met his eye, then started giggling. Laughing and laughing and laughing was all she was doing as they sat together. Ivar observed her, a slight smile on his face. Her hair was loose and hung around her shoulders, inky and straight. And her lips were covered in some kind of sheen. They were full and dewy and he wanted to bite them. _Why would I do that?_ He asked himself, confused, but then she scooted closer, and his focus shifted back to her.

"You're funny," she said, between her chuckles. "I just wanted to be alone for a bit, you know? Everyone is always studying and working so hard here, and I'm just like, yo, we gotta chill out, dude. We just need to relax sometimes, you know?"

Ivar nodded. He didn't know, but he knew what she meant. She passed the small bud to him and tapped her fingers, biting her bottom lip at the same time.

"Do you wanna go to one of the practice rooms?" She asked.

"For what?" He inquired. Ivar had never been in one of them, and never had a reason to go.

"We could bang on some drums. The rooms are sound proof," she said, standing. "Come on. It'll be fun."

His eyes followed as Nora walked across the grass. Ivar grabbed his bag and stood, walking behind her slowly. He really didn't care about drums. But he was having a good time with her, which was surprising. He had planned to go back to his room and just lie down after spending hours in the library. But this -the smoking, the talking- this was nice.

The room was dark until Nora flicked on the lights. He saw some weird gray foam covering the walls, and in the center of the room was a drum kit. Nora sat, twirling the sticks in her hand, and smiled at him.

"You know, one of my favorite drummers does this thing where he wraps duct tape around his headphones when he plays. It looks kinda funny, but I guess it works. He's a sick player," she said, adjusting her feet on the pedals.

"Is that what you're gonna do now?" He teased, dropping his bag on the floor.

"No," she said, rolling her eyes and grinning. "But I can play you something I've been working on, if you wanna hear it."

"Okay."

She sat up straight and closed her eyes, mumbling something, before her hands started bouncing smoothly off the surface of the drums. Her feet followed a different beat, but they somehow seemed to keep in time with the movement above. She would slow down, tapping softly, then suddenly bang hard. Beats would repeat three or four times and then they wouldn't, but she was still playing the same song. It was odd what he was hearing, but so unique. Then she was playing every single part of the kit, everything coming together in a distorted way that was somehow making sense. Nora faded the beat, looking at him again with a big smile on her face. He felt that urge again, to bite at her lips, and forced himself to look away.

"Wanna try it?" She asked, twirling a stick toward him. 

Ivar shook his head. "I should get back. I have class early tomorrow."

"Oh," she said, her smile suddenly gone. He didn't like that. He wanted the smile back. He liked seeing it on her face. "Okay. I can walk back with you."

"You live in the other direction," he stated, his brow wrinkling.

"Yeah..." Nora replied. "But it's dark out though. You gotta be safe."

"And you'll be the one to protect me?" He teased. Though she was not petite, Nora only reached his shoulder.

"Of course. Check out these guns," she told him, pulling her coat away. Her bicep looked slim to Ivar, like he could wrap a single hand around it easily, which made him smirk.

"I'll be okay," he insisted, gathering his things.

"Okay," Nora whispered. He could have been making it up, but her voice sounded disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow, right? For the project?"

"Yeah," Ivar told her, walking toward the door. "Tomorrow."

He glanced back at her one last time. Nora's eyes were wide, and her coat still hung off her shoulders. She raised a single hand, to wave goodbye, and a small smile tugged at her lips. _That's better_ , he thought, his lips curling just a bit as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at when Elin and Hvitserk got together. Honestly, I love them so much, and I get so emotional when I write about them, and they are not even real! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one.

"This feels wrong." 

Hvitserk was glad he hadn't turned on the lamp yet, so that Elin could not see him roll his eyes. "You're here almost every day. How is this wrong?"

She had kissed him last night finally. They had been at the same bar, and Hvitserk saw her, sitting at a booth with two of her friends. He approached, and Elin's eyes widened, like she was watching a car wreck. Her friends were affable, smiling politely and keeping him engaged. But Elin had been oddly quiet as they all spoke; she sipped her drink and blinked her eyes repeatedly. He noticed she did that when she was nervous, and when her friends left, she grew even more fidgety. Hvitserk had slid closer to her, taking her hands in his to calm her. She leaned forward as soon as he touched her, placing a chaste kiss on his mouth. He had pulled away and grinned at Elin, reaching for her neck to bring their lips together again.

"Yeah. But I never have a reason to come to your room. What if someone finds us?" She asked, placing her handbag on the chair near his desk.

"So what if they do? It's not like we'll be grounded or something. Besides, you know we use the intercoms anyway. No one's gonna barge in here," Hvitserk assured her as he kicked off his shoes.

"Oh. Right," she said, nodding. He turned to her, shedding his jacket. Elin stood near the chair, her hands folded in front of her. She was trying to look casual, observing the surroundings, but was failing.

"You can take your coat off, you know," he said, raising his eyebrows as his mouth formed into a lopsided grin.  Her brown eyes met his and she gave him a nervous smile, reaching up to let her coat fall from her shoulders. She wore a fitted, dark green dress that ended right above her knee. It was not inappropriate whatsoever, but the way it hugged her frame was making his pulse race.

Elin stepped out of her heels carefully and leaned down, placing them under the chair neatly. He watched as she rose and walked to the bed, her footsteps light.

"I don't make my bed either," she whispered, hopping onto the mattress. She sat gracefully, her long legs hanging off the side.

"I would have thought that you do," Hvitserk said, joining her.

"Why?"

"Because you are so put together all the time. You don't seem messy to me."

"I didn't say I was messy," she intoned, tugging at her ponytail. "I just don't see the point in it. I'm gonna get back in it. Plus, they say it is healthier to not make your bed."

Hvitserk chuckled under his breath as he looked at her.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I think the same thing. It's a waste of time to make your bed if you're gonna fall back asleep a few hours later," he replied. Elin met his eyes, then glanced downward, smiling again. She reached forward slowly, her hand hesitating over his before she grasped it lightly. She wound it under, until their fingers were locked together.

"This is really scary for me," she said to him, voice barely audible. "But it feels good. I don't know how to explain how I feel when I'm around you. It feels....wrong and good. Like I should run away, but I don't want to. Does that make sense?" Her thumb was running over the back of his hand softly, and his eyes followed her small movement.

"Yeah," he said to her. "Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen."

Elin looked at him again. She raised her free hand toward his face to cup his cheek. Then she leaned forward, kissing him gently, like she had the night before. Her hand lowered to his neck as she deepened the kiss, shifting onto her knees to move nearer to him. Hvitserk reached for her waist, wanting their bodies to be as close as possible.

"I like you so much," she whispered against his mouth, climbing into his lap. "I feel like a silly little girl when I'm with you. And I kept telling you no, when all I wanted was to say yes."

Hvitserk chuckled again as his lips lowered to her neck. He knew what she meant. His mind went in circles when he was around her. It was like he had no control over his body, as though firecrackers were going off inside all of the time.

He reached for the zipper at her back, pulling it down as they kissed again. Elin trailed the fabric down her arms hastily, shoving it below her ribcage. Hvitserk thought she looked even more gorgeous half clothed, and when she released her hair from the clip, it flowed over her shoulders in waves, granting her a more seductive quality. He could only stare at her, awed.

Elin slid off of his lap and pulled the rest of her dress down. She lied back in only her underwear, giving him a coquettish grin. "You have too many clothes on."

"I guess you're not so nervous anymore, huh?" He teased, pulling his shirt over his head. 

"No, not right now," she said. He leaned over her, fitting their mouths together again. Elin wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting up as much as she could to keep their bodies together, as if she wanted to fuse. 

Hvitserk roamed his hands over every inch of skin he could find. To finally be able to touch her like this was beyond amazing. It was nowhere near what he had imagined; having her under him, breathing heavily and writhing, was infinitely better than what his mind had ever conjured.

His lips found the crook of her neck and he nipped and licked her there. She smelled so wonderful, so soft and sweet and calming. Elin ran her fingers through his hair and he reached up, placing them at either side of her head roughly and making her startle. He rose over her slowly, giving her a dark grin.

"I think we have to make up for lost time," he said, searching her face. She looked slightly apprehensive, but her lips still moved upward slightly. Hvitserk released her arms and moved back, situating himself on his knees between her legs. He slid a finger under the band of her underwear and dragged it down slowly. Elin raised her hips to help guide them down and shimmied up until they were off. Hvitserk reached under her calves and pulled her back to him, his eyes locked on hers as he leaned down.

The gasp she gave when his tongue trailed over her center was like music to his ears. He pushed one of her thighs down, eagerly mouthing at her. Elin started to whine and moan and squeal, little high-pitched things that only egged him on further. He lapped and sucked at her incessantly, his fingers biting into the softness of her skin.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," she kept repeating, her breath ragged. His hand slid down her leg and into her easily, and she cried out, pulling his hair roughly.

 "Shit, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that," she soothed, massaging his scalp.

"It didn't hurt," he told her, grinning. "It just means I'm doing something right." He started to move his hand, watching her reaction as he stroked inside of her. Her brow furrowed and her lip started to tremble and when he circled his thumb over her clit smoothly, his hand moving rhythmically in and over her. She sobbed, arching her back helplessly. He leaned forward, using his other hand to pull at her bra strap and free her breast. He licked over nipple languidly, while still shifting his fingers, and her sobs grew back into moans, loud and desperate and completely carnal. 

Hvitserk could not get enough of it. He moved his hand more vigorously, and bit at her nipple until she lost it, falling apart right under him. Her body shook and twisted and little whimpers slid past her lips. He raised his mouth to her neck, feeling how her pulse went wild. He had never seen Elin like this. He had seen Nervous Elin and Competent Assistant Elin and Sweet Elin, but never this. Hvitserk had never seen her look so uninhibited before. And he loved it. He wanted to see this Elin all the time.

"That was good, for the first time," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"What?" She asked, still catching her breath. He tried to look at him, but her eyes looked unfocused, as of someone was shining a bright light into her face.

"You think I'm only gonna make you come for me once?" He asked, his lips mere centimeters from hers. "I know you're smarter than that, Elin."

She laughed softly, looking almost drunk. "You always were so funny. I always forget, until you say something random."

"I'm not kidding," he said, his voice deep. He kissed her again, rough and wanting, as he loosed the button of his pants. Her hands roamed on his skin softly, trailing over his chest and stomach. He pulled the band of his pants and underwear down just enough, then leaned over her again, sliding his cock through her folds easily. He normally was pretty careful when he was with someone; always made sure to have condoms or something, and always took care of himself. But he knew Elin well enough to know that she would be careful too. He knew she would not have let him enter her so easily if there was no measure of protection, for either of them. He'd never seen her take birth control, and if it were any other person, he would never be so trusting. But he knew Elin. He was certain that he would not have to worry. 

She hummed softly as he settled between her, and Hvitserk exhaled deeply at the same time. She was so wonderful. The way she enveloped him, so warm and soft, was like nothing he had ever felt before. He moved over her eagerly, his body unable to keep still while they were like this. Elin leaned back onto the bed, her chest heaving and brow wrinkling, and he moved faster, plunging into her harshly. He paused and sat back, bringing her body with him and slinging her leg over his shoulder. 

She started mumbling random, nonsensical things as their hips met, and when he rubbed at her clit again, Elin bit down on her bottom lip, arching and writhing in that beautiful way of hers.

"Scream for me," he ordered, swirling his thumb around her nub. She simply closed her eyes, still biting her lip. He growled, and he beat into her harder, determined to hear her. She cried out at his rhythm, and he kept on, rubbing and moving over and over. Elin came a second time, her throat finally unable to hold back the bellow that rose from her lungs.

He followed after her as soon as he heard it. Hvitserk spilled into her, then slumped his body over her frame. They were both sweaty and panting, and she reached up, tucking his hair back. He turned his head and kissed her neck, nuzzling her skin with his nose.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you do that," he whispered, his eyes fluttering closed. Elin wrapped her arms around him and he settled into her, his cock still nestled inside of her.

"I never thought this could happen," she whispered. "But I'm so glad it did. I'm so happy right now. Being with you."

Hvitserk smiled, eyes still closed. He told Elin nothing bad would happen, and he meant it. He vowed then, as he lied in her arms, that he would do anything for her. Anything to keep her happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had been listening to "Too Cool" by Rudimental for the past few weeks, and I immediately thought of Nora and Ivar. I imagined her playing the drums on this song, and him watching her, so that is sort of how this whole scenario came about. This happens a few weeks after they sleep together. All these one shots are out of order, but I do hope they make sense. And I'm finally back! I am almost done with classes, so I thought I would try my hand at writing again. Hope it's enjoyable.

Classes had finally ended yesterday and everyone was ready to let loose before exams started. Ivar walked behind Eli, slowly and carefully; a dull throb traveling up and down both of his legs. 

He didn't know why he let himself be dragged along to Spring Fling. He could have been studying or sleeping. Instead, Ivar was bumping into other people while they danced and whooped to the music. It was all very irritating.

"You good, man?" Eli asked into his ear, patting him on the shoulder. Ivar nodded, though he definitely was not. His roommate turned back to the group he had been talking to, and Ivar dug his hands into his pockets, sighing deeply.

A chuckling sound caught his attention and his eyes shifted upward. The two girls in the group were staring at him, and murmuring to one another. Ivar blinked, then scowled at them when they continued. It only made them smile more, and he cocked an eyebrow, confused. The shorter one, who had auburn hair and a piercing in her nose, winked at him. He stared back at her, but then the other one- tall, with full lips and high cheekbones- waved at him to get his attention. When his eyes landed on her, she blew him a kiss, and they both started laughing again quietly when he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

The shorter one was making her way to him when someone nearby shouted, "Yeah, Nora! Whooooo!"

Ivar immediately looked up, forgetting about the two girls. He hadn't spoken to Nora since she texted him after the party, many weeks ago. They had still had class together, but she didn't approach him, or even look his way. He knew because he would watch her, sitting a few rows in front of him. She was always taking notes and nodding at what the professor was saying. She never looked towards the back of the class though, even when someone behind him was speaking.

He wasn't sure what to feel about it all. Ivar did like her. He liked how she always had a slight smile on her face. He liked her grungy, androgynous clothes, especially now that he knew what she looked like underneath them. He liked the way her skin had felt under his hands; the soft, clean scent of it. He had liked spending time with her. But he wasn't sure what Nora expected. What was he supposed to do after they fucked? What was the right thing to say to her? He had no clue. So he said nothing, and he knew that that was wrong. She did not seem mad, but she acted like he didn't exist. Ivar didn't know which one was worse.

He started walking forward suddenly, even though it made his legs hurt more. He got closer to the stage, pushing past the people in front of him. Nora was standing behind a set of drums, twirling the sticks in her hands while the singer spoke to the crowd. She had on high top sneakers and denim shorts that made her legs look long and enticing. He wanted to climb on stage and run his fingers along her skin.

The girl at the mic started to sing, and Nora closed her eyes, bobbing her head to the rhythm. Ivar stood in the crowd, staring at her as everyone around him shouted and cheered. She looked totally at ease, dancing along with the song, then started to bang on the drum set with one hand. The beat picked up until suddenly both were flying across the kit, and everyone around him started to dance along. Ivar kept watching her, admiring how calm and concentrated she was. 

"She's good, isn't she?" He heard someone yell at his left. Ivar turned and met eyes with a girl he had seen hanging out with Nora. _What was her name? Something with a M. Michelle. That was it. Michelle._ Nora had mentioned her a few times when they were studying together, and Ivar had seen them around campus, laughing and talking animatedly.

He nodded slowly, eyeing the girl. She had big, curly hair and a beautiful face, though she looked at him with a hard gaze. Michelle raised a hand, signaling for him to follow her. Ivar didn't move, and instead looked back at Nora, who was now smiling and moving her hips and she kept playing. He felt a tug on his sleeve and Michelle was at his side again, eyes expectant. Ivar huffed, then followed her.

 "Stay away from her," she told him once they could hear one another. His brow wrinkled, but he said nothing, waiting for her to go on.

"I know what you did to her," Michelle said, folding her arms across her chest. The colored lights around them made her dark skin glow, and she looked almost otherworldly.

"I didn't do anything," Ivar replied, shaking his head.

"Oh? So you didn't fuck her and then ignore her right afterward?" She asked, tilting her head up at him. "Nora liked you, you know that, right? She talked about you all the time. Why did you play her like that?"

Ivar blinked at her. _She talked about me?_ He wanted to smile, but he knew it would agitate Michelle even more. He bit his lip to keep his mouth from moving upward.

"She didn't deserve that," she went on. "Nora is one of the best people I know. If you didn't like her, you should have just said so, and left her alone. She thought y'all were friends, and kept acting like a damn fool because she wanted you. There are enough people around here who pretend to like someone just so that they can-"

"I did."

Michelle looked at him, then placed her hands on her hips. "You did what?" 

"Like her," Ivar clarified, rolling his jaw. "I do. Like her."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then why did play her like that?" She asked again, enunciating each word carefully.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do."

"So tell me then. What were you trying to do?"

Ivar clenched his jaw this time. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Listen, pretty boy. You hurt my friend. I wanna know why," she told him, stepping closer. Ivar stared down at her, his face almost a grimace, but Michelle did not back down. She kept gazing at him, her eyes not wavering for a second.

"I didn't....I didn't know....what to do," he finished, knowing he sounded pathetic.

"Oh my god," Michelle moaned, rolling her eyes. "Nora ain't the first girl to like you! You should know how to act!" 

_You're wrong_ , he thought. Nora was the first. To his knowledge anyway. Of course he had hooked up with girls back home. But that was only because he had tagged along with his brothers, crashing parties with them. It was what everyone did. He had flings, but the girls never seemed interested in anything beyond that.

Nora was different. She teased him, in a good way, and talked to him. She smiled at him. She had started to even hug him, whenever they said goodbye. The first time she did it, Ivar simply stood still, dumbstruck. He didn't know why she was so friendly with him. But he liked it, and liked it even more when he realized she was being genuine.

But Ivar only looked at Michelle. She stared back at him, her eyes softening. She seemed to see something on his face; sense what he was feeling without him having to say anything.

"Okay. You don't know me, and you don't have to listen to what I say, but I'm gonna tell you something. You're gonna be in this situation with someone else. I'm sure of it. I'm telling you right now, don't fuck it up next time. Don't play people like that," Michelle told him, her dark eyes wide and sincere.

"I wasn't playin-"

"You know what I mean," she cut him off. "You better learn how to be a person. Nobody got time for that nonsense."

She was chiding him, but had a small smile on her face. He nodded to her, then looked down at the ground.

"And I won't tell Nora you were being a creep and stalking her," she added, laughter in her voice. Ivar glanced up quickly, ready to tell her that he wasn't, but Michelle was already walking away. He turned and watched her go, a smirk forming on his face. 


End file.
